Legend of Korra: The Halfling
by General Lake
Summary: Korra has mastered the elements, but there is another type of bending. This is a trial run, read and comment :)


The Halfling

Chapter One: Energy

_Note: Remember this is set before Season , also I am new to this so constructive criticism is welcome, and probably needed. :) This is also a teaser, to see if you like my writing style, also please help me with Japanese names for my characters, Please submit a boys name who will become a major characters, he is – currently, please help! Or I will have a fake name for him_

Tenzin took a deep breath and forced a smile, the battleship docked, or tried to dock, on air temple island's small wooden dock, unfortunately, due to the battleship's large size and it being hard to handle, it partially destroyed it. Tenzin's mouth dropped as his dock was destroyed, "Uncle Bumi!" cried Jinora and Ikki as they dashed past their father, nearly knocking him over, "Yay! Uncle Bumi!" yelled Meelo, as he air balled past his father, knocking Tenzin's cloak over his head, Tenzin flipped over his cloak and composed himself and walked with the others to the gangplank. "Hahahaha! Well if it isn't some little lemurs!" yelled Bumi. "How are my little nieces and nephew?" "We are doing well, thank you." replied Jinora, "I found a new pet, and Korra mastered airbending, and we have a little brother named Rohan, and we beat the bad guys, and we got some new friends!" rattled off Ikki rapidly, finishing with a smile that seemed to take up half her face while holding up a squirming Pabu, Bolin noticed this and his jaw dropped while Mako chuckled, "Do you Have presents?!" yelled Meelo. Bumi chuckled, "That is good, nice prisoner, finally, Rohan hmmm, ahhh without me, I made some new friends as well, and of course!" he said as fast as Ikki and finished with a chuckle, the Jinora and Ikki hugged their uncle, while Meelo did a double fist to the air "YES!" he yelled while doing an odd little dance, Bumi, once released from his nieces, reached around and pulled out a bulging bad, that he tossed to the children, straightening once the children had been content in their fair share, he turned to his brother, "Ha, Tenzin! How are you?" he asked as he grabbed his brother and hugged him while pounding him on the back, "Good" managed Tenzin, he held his back as Bumi went on, greeting everyone, once he became acquainted with everyone he went back to the top of the gangplank and said "Everyone, I have someone to introduce you to... Captain -" he stepped back as a tall with a long black coat and an armored hat that covered most of his face, however he lifted his head and showede his well defined features and hazel eyes, "He is my new Consultant" expounded Bumi, "another one?" muttered Tenzin, he flinched as Pema rapped his knuckle, "Captain - will be eating with us tonight so, lets get everything squared away, I'm starving!" a flurry of work commenced as Captain - gave orders to the crew, and this time the battleship realigned itself with out destroying anything.

It took some work, setting Bumi and his advisors up in the air temple and during the confusion General Iroh came to speak with Commander Bumi, and was roped into coming to dinner, but eventually they finished. Korra and Pema, with Jinora's and Ikki's help, set up the dinner for Bumi, General Iroh, and Captain - . Dinner passed as usual, the adults were chatting and eating, except for Captain – who stared at the scene with a strange sense of longing on his face, as if he did not have the ability to join in the conversation with them, and any attempt to incorporate him into it was met with one worded answers. Meelo, during this was spend his dinner as usual, and was throwing food at Pabu, who was on the windowsill, until a well aimed pastry knocked him off, when dinner was finished Captain - , Mako, Pema and Korra cleared the table, while Bolin was assigned the unfortunate duty of tending to the children, "Tenzin," said Bumi "we need to talk to you and Korra," he looked around the room "alone." Tenzin looked startled, Bumi was never this serious, "Fine." he replied looking troubled, once everyone had left but Tenzin, Korra, Bumi, Iroh and Captain - , Bumi started to speak "Tenzin, Korra, you don't now this but we were already on our way here when we received your distress call, you see, the Order of the White Lotus is not the only organization interested in helping the avatar, the United Forces also have an interest, you see, you maintain the balance between the nations, something we do as well, and when we learned you hadn't mastered this bending we found a master to teach you." "But I have mastered airbending, and only airbenders can teach me, did you find one?" asked Korra with a confused look, "No, we did not find an Airbender, we knew you had a master for that." replied Iroh, "She has mastered the other three however." said Tenzin, thinking they had an earthbender or firebender to teach her, "yes we know that as well, but Korra..." replied Bumi, "Have you mastered Energybending yet?" asked Captain - "Well, no." replied Korra still confused, but Tenzin's face lit with understanding, "Meet your new Energybending master, Captain -"


End file.
